1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an AC/DC converting circuit and a motor controller using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
AC/DC converting circuits are widely used in current motor controllers. However, there are several problems with the conventional AC/DC converting circuits: 1) the circuit is complex and expensive and comprises large components; 2) manual switching between a full-bridge rectifier and a full-bridge double-voltage circuit makes use of the circuit inconvenient; and 3) erroneous switching may increase an output voltage and thus bringing damage to the motor controller and the motor, which affects safety and reliability of the circuit.
For motor controllers using the conventional AC/DC converting circuits, the same problems as above exist.